mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Чего больше снаружи?
Чего больше снаружи? ( ) — третья из шести песен, исполненных в My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы. Научно-Искорка поёт эту песню, когда идёт в кабинет Директора Синч. Песня является седьмым треком альбома My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Ранее эта песня задумывалась как дуэт между Искоркой и Сансет Шиммер. Русская версия = thumb|300px :Научно-Искорка ::Знаком мне каждый коридор, ::В классе голосов привычный хор, о-а-о, ::Я знаю лучше всех любой урок, ::Достойна всяческих похвал, ::И в каждом тесте — высший балл. ::А мир мой пуст и очень одинок. ::Но как найти то средство, ::Что мне поможет лучше стать? ::Должна я разобраться, ::Себя другую повстречать. ::Меня считают в школе ::Нелепой и смешной. ::Не завела друзей — ::Осталась я для всех чужой. ::Легче, наверное, быть одной. ::И тогда я найду свой путь, ::Пусть непростой, но только мой! ::Ведь есть на свете средство ::Начать всё с чистого листа! ::Ведь есть на свете средство, ::Чтобы исполнилась мечта! ::И в этой школе всё так уныло, ::И стены стали мне тюрьмой. ::Но я верю, что по силам ::Путь отыскать совсем иной. ::Там за дверьми есть мир другой, ::В котором стану сама собой! ::Хочу туда я убежать, ::Чтобы счастливой стать и тайну разгадать. ::Я верю: есть на свете средство ::Пройти по верному пути. ::Я мечтаю наконец-то ::Саму себя найти! ::Саму себя найти... |-| Оригинал = thumb|300px :Научно-Искорка ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met ::This school is full of people ::But still I don't belong ::They only dream of winning ::Look at me like something's wrong ::Maybe I'm better off alone ::Will I find what I'm lookin' for ::If I just do it on my own? ::I know there's more that's out there ::Something to fill this hole inside ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I'm not afraid to try ::There's only so much this school can offer ::And I'm not saying that it's wrong ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause I've been searching all along ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all ::There's somethin' out there callin' me ::And it's a mystery that I can't wait to see ::'Cause I know there's more that's out there ::Another place, another way ::And I know there's more that's out there ::And I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... |-| Альтернативная версия = Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games | продолжительность = 3:35}} :Научно-Искорка ::I've walked through all these halls before ::I've been in and out of every door, oh-whoa-oh ::There's nothin' in this school that I don't know ::In every class, my grade's the best ::The highest score on every test ::I think that means it's time for me to go ::I know there's more that's out there ::And I just haven't found it yet ::I know there's more that's out there ::Another me I haven't met :Шиммер ::Everyone here likes who I am ::And it's not from a magic spell's command, whoa-oh ::My friends look past the things I've done before ::But still I miss those quests ::The mythic creatures, magic tests ::High school's great, sure, but who am I anymore? :Научно-Искорка ::It's not that I'm ungrateful or trying to succeed ::But there's something left still missing, something that I need :Шиммер ::I know there's more that's out there ::Maybe folks that need my help ::I know there's more that's out there ::Because I've seen it for myself ::There's only so much this town can offer ::And I'm not saying that's so bad ::But I know there's more that's out there ::'Cause it's a life that I once had :Научно-Искорка ::Beyond these rooms, beyond these walls ::So much to learn, I can't see it all :Шиммер ::This town is home, this school is safe ::But how can I be home and still feel out of place? :Научно-Искорка ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Another world to explore :Шиммер ::And I know there's more that's out there ::Am I wrong for wanting more? :и Сансет Шиммер ::And I can't wait for it to happen ::But what it is I cannot say ::I just know there's more that's out there ::And it's calling out my name ::And I'm searching for the answer ::'Cause I feel I've lost my way ::I may not know what's really out there ::But I'll find out someday! ::I'll find out someday... Другие версии См. также *Статья на Equestria Girls Вики en:What More Is Out There? Категория:Песни фильма «Девочки из Эквестрии»